1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector mountable on a printed circuit board with improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. During assembly and in use, the contact is subject to an occasional/undesired displacement with respect to the insulative housing and the printed circuit board on which the electrical connector is mounted. When the electrical connector employees more than one type of contacts, it is difficult to maintain a reliable soldering process between solder portions of the contacts with the printed circuit board. Obviously, the signal/power transmission quality will be in turn influenced.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved contacts is desired.